<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sorrow Of It All by Ster_ic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327338">The Sorrow Of It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic'>Ster_ic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Child Death, Depressed Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dragons, F/M, Gay Sex, Gods, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Magic, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sarcasm, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia had everything ripped from her grasp, again. Life has a funny way of forcing her on a path forward, most of the time into trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: A Wood Elf's Misfortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been wanting to write this forever. I already have the first few chapters done but I am really bad at keeping a schedule. I'll try my best to post as frequently as possible :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia can remember the last time she felt true emotion. She can remember her body being used by bandits for years after they raided her village and slaughtered her mother and father. She can remember the first time she killed, the way her abusers begged and cried. She can remember being found by imperial soldiers after killing every one of those damned bandits. She remembers how the rope burned her skin and the small talk the other prisoners made. She could almost see her miserable life flash before her eyes when the executioner was about to bring down that war axe upon her neck.</p>
<p>She remembers her first encounter with a dragon, its enormous mass seemed to cover the entire sky and its roars blocked out the other sounds that were near her. The dragon made the man destined to kill her stumble and fall. She had gotten out alive. She felt as if her life was a sick joke, destined to turn her down the wrong path and into a gruesome fate. Her confusion arose when people started to call her, ' Dragonborn.' She had no clue what it had meant and grew uncomfortable when people would recognize her and praise her for something she had yet to understand. Everything seemed to be going too fast, she felt dizzy from all the people wanting her help, even if she had no clue who they were. She was only the young age of 21 but her scars and mind were much older.</p>
<p>Despite everything that had happened, she still felt lonely. She wanted a family. Her mother and father were still on her mind and she missed how they had given her safety and comfort. She joined every guild, clan, or college that would take her. The Dark Brotherhood welcomed her with open arms. Thalia never felt so at home. She loved Babette's creepy stories, Nizar's jokes when he gave her contracts, hell she even loved the weird, meat-related nicknames given to her by Arnbjorn. She lived with her little family for over a year. It seemed as if everything was fine, in its own fucked up way. Until Commander whats-his-name came running after she had killed the 'emperor' and told her how she had been betrayed. She hadn't felt this numb since the day she saw her naked mother's corpse and her father's decapitated head. Her new and only family had betrayed her, split her already broken heart in two. A ruthless rage filled her, her mind telling her to tear them apart, slowly. She hadn't felt this monstrous since the time she killed the bandits who had stolen everything from her. She went to the sanctuary with the full intent to murder each one of them. But when she saw the soldiers and the flames that overtook her 'home' sorrow had filled her. No matter what they had done to her...they still felt like family. She tore apart every soldier in her way, a sob leaving her throat after she had found Gabrielle's corpse and Arnbjorn's werewolf lifeless on the ground. She saved Nazir just in time and then heard the Night Mother's overwhelming voice in her head. She climbed in with the corpse and closed her eyes tight. When she awoke, Nazir and Babette were there. They had found Astrid and after listening to her burnt body telling her the Dark Brotherhood was better before her, she stabbed her in the throat.</p>
<p>She needed to complete the contract after all.</p>
<p>She became the leader, the Listener, but the Dark Brotherhood no longer felt like home. She was alone again and would be for a while. Until she met him.</p>
<p>Thalia had a certain mistrust to men after what had happened in her youth and could hardly stand to be in a room with one for a long period of time. That was true for a long time before she found Vilkas. Thalia can't remember why she felt drawn to him. He was handsome and even though his exterior screamed douchebag, she saw how kind he was with children. The smile he saved only for her when she walked in. His empathy for her after her first transformation. It all changed when she purposefully wore the amulet of mara around him to see his reaction. He was cute. He stuttered and flushed. He asked Thalia if she would like to spend the rest of her life with him. She said yes. Then later, they both said 'I do.' They bought a home in Solitude, they settled down and cared for one another before one of them went to battle whatever force they had to take down. On one of her many journeys, she found Lucia. A sweet little girl who had no family, abandoned by her aunt and uncle. Thalia had brought her home. Her and Vilkas had became parents.</p>
<p>A few months later Vilkas came home with an unexpected surprise. A little girl, no older than twelve, introduced herself as Sofie. Vilkas and Thalia became the parents of two little girls.</p>
<p>Life for Thalia was perfect. She had a home, family, and even that dumb dog Lucia insisted on keeping. She finally felt complete, her life of misery seemed worth it when she would come home to her husband and daughters sleeping soundly in their beds.</p>
<p>Thalia should have known anything good never lasts.</p>
<p>One morning when Thalia had gotten back from one of her long adventures, she had headed straight for home. When she had stepped through the doors of her manor, everything seemed off. The usual ruckus that the kids made in the mornings wasn't there. Her husband's voice yelling at them to calm down seemed as if he was never home. Jordis wasn't in her usual spot at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>Thalia yelled out their names, getting nothing but eerie silence as a response. She crept up the stairs, only to find Jordis lifeless on the steps. She ran up quicker, her mind filled with static. She burst open her and her husband's shared room.</p>
<p>His blood seeped from the slit on his neck. His eyes were open, lifeless, and staring at nothing in particular. She felt rooted in the entrance of the door way, her mind not yet coming to terms with what she had seen. She heard a voice from the other room and she just then remembered her two daughters. She slammed her children's door open, Lucia was already lifeless in her bed. Sofie was still shaking, tears falling from her eyes as she cried for her mother. Thalia held her dear daughter in her arms as she slowly bleeds out. The stab wound in her gut wouldn't heal, and the only thing she could do is reassure her daughter until her last breath.</p>
<p>Thalia was alone again. She had stayed in the same spot for a week, holding Sofie's bloody body and staring at nothing. Her eyes were blank as if she had been dead for months. She only moved when Serana had forced her way into the house and helped her remove her youngest daughter from her hands. The tears on her face were dry and she did not dare to fight back against the vampire, Thalia just let Serana led her away from the smell of already rotting flesh.</p>
<p>The funeral of her family is when her mind finally processed what happened. She screeched for her husband, her daughters, even for the dumb dog they later found dead in the kitchen. Serana and Cicero were there but they had no clue how to calm their friend down from her agony. She had just lost another family, the one she loved the most.</p>
<p>She couldn't scrub the blood off no matter how hard she tried. Her daughter's blood had stained her hands and she would be forced to see it forever. She scrubbed until her skin turned red and raw until the water was now cold and had turned a light pink. She stayed in the tub for hours, her skin was wrinkly and she shivered every two seconds. She fell asleep and dreamed of the times she had spent with her family.</p>
<p>Thalia was going to kill herself. The kitchen knife seemed so tempting and she couldn't get the idea out of her head. She picked the sharp object up with the full intent of dying how her youngest did. The blade was about to swing down to her stomach before something had caught her eye. She let the knife fall to the floor as she picked up the bloody note she somehow just noticed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone who follows you shall die. You are nothing but a fake, a lie. You are not the Dragonborn, there shall be only one</em><br/>
<em>-followers of Miraak</em>
</p>
<p>She left for Solstheim the very next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After failing to kill Miraak, Thalia wakes up in a strange place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍By the way her whole body ached, Thalia could've sworn she was dying. The last thing she remembers is the battle with Miraak. Right when she was about to slit his throat, Hermaeus Mora had frozen the both of them in their spots. She couldn't really remember the words that he was speaking with that horrid voice of his, only that he spoke of a different world and how his knowledge doesn't limit to just this one. He had stopped her from ending Miraak's life and he was still alive somewhere, even after what he had done to her family. She needed to kill him. She was going to kill him no matter the consequences.</p><p>She needed to focus on where she was first. The grass below her tickled her face and she felt the dried blood coating her body. She sat up slowly, groaning when her whole body protested. Her nightingale armor was still in one piece, thankfully, but it also meant she couldn't look at the damage her body had taken. She raised both of her hands, hoping to cast a fast healing spell. Only then did she realize her magicka was drained. She made a small noise of frustration and searched her inventory for any healing potions. With only one minor healing potion left, she threw it back, desperate for the pain to calm down. The disgusting taste was nothing new, she had grown so used to the flavor after forcing herself to drink a shit ton of the stuff. She couldn't afford to die in battle because a gross tasting potion.</p><p>She immediately felt better but not by a whole lot. Holding her stomach, which was most definitely bruised, she stood up. She surveys her surroundings, only noticing big ass trees. Thalia had decided to walk a bit, realizing she couldn't stay here forever. After ten minutes of pointless walking, a noise from behind her startled her, and no matter how much she hurt, she grabbed both of her dragonbone swords and forced herself to raise them in a fighting stance.</p><p>After a few seconds of waiting for any movement, a huge black horse had moved it's way into the open. Thalia sighed with relief and put the swords away. "Shadowmere," She cooed the name softly, her voice raspy and she just then realized how thirsty she was. The beast made his way to his owner, his loyalty never ceased to amaze her. She patted his nose in greeting, a soft smile playing on her lips. She was happy she still had this guy left. The horse felt drawn to her after Astrid's death and stayed by her side when she needed him. It seemed he always knew when his help was wanted. She slowly pulled herself onto his back, curses leaving her lips as she felt some cuts reopen. Once settled, she kicked Shadowmere's side and they both began on another one of their many journeys. It took Thalia awhile to get used to the way her cuts would rub against her armor. Once she did, she signaled Shadowmere to go a bit faster, hoping to get out of the woods as fast as she could. They traveled for what felt like an hour until they finally reached what seemed like the end of the forest. She had no clue where she was. Was she still in Solstheim? Skyrim? Tamriel? The last one made her shudder because the thought of being<em> outside</em> Tamriel was terrifying to her. The words Hermaeus Mora had said were all scrambled in her head. Why had he stopped the fight? She helped him get the secret of the nordic tribe! Did he betray her or was there something else going on? It has been two months since her husband's and daughters' death. It had taken awhile to get to Solstheim, then a bit longer to find out what the fuck was going on with the locals. She had acquired some new shouts that made the trip worth it. Dragon Aspect and Bend Will were now two of her favorites to use.</p><p>The forest of the tall fucking trees was coming to an end. She had seen an opening and had her loyal companion race for it. She had been right, she was no longer in the unfamiliar forest but the outside was just as strange. She was expecting a village nearby or something of the sorts so she could figure out where the hell she was. There was nothing. No buildings, towers, or anything for what seemed like miles.</p><p>When trying to put her scrambled thoughts together, Shadowmere neighed in a way she had never heard before. "What's wrong boy?" She asked her companion, petting his neck in an attempt to calm the beast down. Then she heard it. Large thumps seemed to shake the ground, sounding close and far away at the same time. She looked in all directions, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the strange thumping. This sounds much larger than a giant, which seemed almost impossible to her since those things were gigantic. She heard a low rumbling coming from behind her and she whipped Shadowmere around to look back into the woods.</p><p>There was a face staring back at her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It looked human, unlike the giants who looked like some sort of beast. It's big brown eyes looked at her hungrily, it's smile turning even more creepy by the second. It was on it's hands and knees and was still enormous. It lifted its hand, which was probably the size of her whole body and slowly reached for her. Without thinking, she shouted in the ancient language of dragons, the shout Bend Will fell from her lips, coating the monster in a blue light. The beast stopped it's movements, then kneeled down. Then it spoke in one of the most frightening voices she had heard.</p><p>"How may I serve you, Dovahkin?" The words sounded forced and scratchy. It's eyes staring at her, waiting for a task to be completed.</p><p>"Kill yourself," She murmured, wondering if it would actually listen. It reached it's long arm behind itself and laid it's hand on the back of it's neck.</p><p>"As you wish, Dovahkin," the beast then gripped it's neck and quickly yanked back the skin and flesh of it's nape. The monster immediately fell dead, it's body shaking the earth one final time. It laid limp and Thalia only hoped no more of these things would appear anytime soon.</p><p>She thought she was in the the clear but the sound of air whooshing and wires reeling had her on alert. She jumped off Shadowmere and patted him to tell him to get away. She heard the noise again and concentrated on where it was coming from. Just then something flew at her fast. She grabbed at the sword that would have pierced her skin if her reflexes were any slower and yanked it out of the enemy's hand. She threw it to the ground behind her and forgot all the pain she was in. The person in front of her lunged at her and she dodged, pulling out her two swords. She stood in a fighting stance and shouted the unrelenting force at the enemy, which she had just then realized was male. His eyes went wide as he was thrown back a few feet easily and landed on his ass. Just when he was going to stand back up, Thalia rushed to him and put both swords to his neck. His grey eyes met her covered ones and she was about to end his life before she heard shouting behind her yet again.</p><p>"WAIT!" Commanded a strong masculine voice, "don't hurt him!" His voice was harsh and she didn't like it one bit. She zipped around the man she had defeated and pulled him to his feet. She put a sword to his neck and glared at the people in front of her. The man who had spoken was a tall blonde, most likely nordic, and behind him were more people, most young looking.</p><p>"Why should I listen to you?" She seethed, "he attacked me first."</p><p>"You are a threat," the man explained, "we had to take extra precaution." Thalia was confused. What had she done to become a threat? She has never met these people in her life. There is nothing around so it is most likely they don't live here, so why the fuck is<em> she</em> a threat.</p><p>She pushed her sword closer to the man's neck, blood dribbled down the cut it had made. "How the<em> fuck</em> am<em> I</em> a threat?" The words fell from her lips, she was getting more riled up by the second.</p><p>"You just commanded a titan to kill itself, we have no clue who you are and why you are out here. Let him go and we can compromise," He tried to reason, but most of the what looked like soldiers behind him had started to pull out swords from the weird boxes. She made a low sound, an animalistic growl and she had decided then she would just end the man's life. Thalia put the sword in the familiar position, having done this plenty of times before and- "Wait!" The blonde yelled again, "we have your horse!" She could tell he was getting desperate, even though he wouldn't show it to the rest of the soldiers.</p><p>"Let me see him then," she growled yet again. The leader (she assumed he was the leader) nodded to a soldier behind him and that soldier disappeared into the woods. Just a few seconds later, Shadowmere emerged from the thick trees, neighing ferociously. He was tied up in various spots that left him close to immobile. She let the man go, pushing him away from her. He grabbed at his neck and looked back at her with a<em> very</em> deadly look. "Give me my horse," her voice was strong and commanding, if they had listened any closer they would have heard how desperate she was.</p><p>The blonde had just stared at her, the short man with the piercing grey eyes had made his way back to them, stopping at the taller man's side. "First, you'll need to tell us who you are," he spoke, despite their mutual agreement to let both of their friends go. She narrowed her eyes at the group, full of distrust and hatred.</p><p>"Thalia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letting Our Defenses Down, Just Not On Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After telling the group her name, they asked various other questions. Where was she from? How did she control the titan? Why was she outside the walls? She remembers thinking, 'what the fuck are these guys on?' She refused to answer anything until she was given her horse. Reluctantly, the leader gave orders to cut Shadowmere out of the wretched ropes. Once free, her gigantic companion raced his way to his owner. She had petted his nose in greeting for the second time that day and once again pulled herself on top of him. Her pain was just then remembered as she gritted her teeth, but she let out no other sign of weakness.</p><p>"Where am I?" She spat the words as if they were poison, hating these people more by the second. She sat up straight, a commanding and powerful aura radiated around her that made the newer recruits shrink back. Shadowmere's red eyes glowed with anger, scaring some of the group, for they had never seen eyes that red. </p><p>"You don't know?" The man whom she had almost killed spoke, his icy glare staring straight at her. His two weapons were out and held to his side, ready to strike at any given moment. </p><p>"If I knew I wouldn't have asked," Thalia spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The man just glared at her in response, lips twitching down into a scowl.</p><p>"You are outside the walls. In titan territory," Eyebrows spoke, a nickname she gave after looking more at his face.</p><p>"What fucking walls? You need to be more fucking clear. What city are we closest to? Whiterun? Morthall? Solitude?" She inspected her surroundings once more, finding nothing but endless miles of grass. </p><p>The people just looked at her. As if she were the idiot! What fucking morons! She huffed, she inner beast begging to get out, to tear apart each and every one of these sorry bastards. She felt her canines growing in her mouth, begging for another enemy to feast on. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the son of a bitch back to where it belonged. </p><p>Thalia's head started to fill with static, making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything beside the pain. She still tried her best to focus on the group who seemingly had a problem with her for no fucking reason. Well...maybe because she almost killed that short stack.</p><p>She gripped the reigns on Shadowmere tighter than she has ever done, her surroundings became blurry as all the pain in her body started to catch up with her.</p><p>She could faintly hear yelling coming from where the soldiers where standing, but Thalia could hardly concentrate on just her own breathing. Visions of blood and rotting flesh filled her mind. Her daughter's lifeless eyes staring up at her, dried blood and tears coating her youthful face. She was only 15. Had dreams of owning an inn to serve and help the poor. She would have been a fantastic young woman. Her other daughter was 17. She wanted to be a bard and sing her heart out for the people of Skyrim. She already had her eyes on the neighbor's boy. They were to be married in a few years time. </p><p>Her husband came to her mind next. His kind blue eyes and smooth voice always calmed her down from anything. He was older than her, by almost 10 years, but age meant nothing with him. He loved her when she felt useless and broken. He is now cold and dead, his body turned to ash, along with their children. Thalia remembers the look his brother gave her. Farkas's furious and accusing eyes tore through her the day of the funeral. He spoke accusations that haunted her to this day. She would not have hurt her husband...her children. </p><p>She feels herself letting go of the reigns, starting to slip from the saddle on Shadowmere's back. She gasps as she felt her side hit the ground harshly, her vision slowly fading. She could hear Shadowmere neigh loudly, his wet snout pushing against her cheek. </p><p>The last thing she remembers is two sets of feet walking closer to her and Shadowmere blocking her body from them.</p><p>The world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Glimpses Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The clanging of pots and the smell </em>
  <em>of sweet rolls is what had woken Thalia from her not so peaceful slumber. The beast inside her never rested and always left her tired. Still, the woman woke with a smile upon her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She lazily stumbled out of her shared bed, the other side already empty. She pulled on her husband's shirt over her naked form and some comfortable leggings to make herself somewhat presentable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tripped over </em>
  <em>Vix</em>
  <em>, the dumb dog who had attached himself to Lucia a few weeks prior and Thalia couldn't say no to the pair of begging eyes. It was completely unfair and her husband teased her endlessly for the next few days. She shooed the dog away, patting his side in a greeting because no matter how much she told everyone she hated the damn mutt, she couldn't deny his cuteness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stumbling down the stairs, she could hear her daughters gossiping in the kitchen. Lucia was telling Sofie of the cute neighbor boy who had given her a bouquet of flowers last week. </em>
  <em>Vilkas</em>
  <em> was by no means impressed. </em>
</p>
<p><em>She noticed </em><em>Jordis</em>, <em>her </em><em>housecarl</em><em>, </em><em>wasn't in her usual spot at the kitchen table</em><em> and figured she was at the market.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Momma!" Two voices shouted, her daughters had not known she was even home until they had seen her messy hair appear from down the stairs. Both of the girls hugged their mother tightly and she hugged them back even tighter. She kissed both of them on their heads and smiled at her husband who was smiling at her, a happy look in his eyes. He had already known she was home, having messed around in bed with her last night for a few hours. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good morning, love," his deep voice reminded her of the pervious night and she bit her lip at the memory. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good morning, hun," she responded, her voice raspy after just waking up and from the seemingly endless sex from the previous night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her daughters let go and dragged her to the kitchen table. "How was your trip, momma!? Any cool stories?!" Lucia yelled, </em>
  <em>excitement</em>
  <em> obvious from the look in her eyes. Sofie leaned next to her, the both of them staring at their mother in anticipation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, not this time girls. It was pretty bland, definitely not as fun as hanging out with the three of you," it was a lie, of course, but Thalia did not want to tell the girls of</em>
  <em> how she brutally tortured a man to death for information. She laughed at their disappointed faces. "Girls do not give me those looks, I will make sure to have something fascinating to tell the both of you next time." Their faces immediately perked up and continued to tell their mother all about their week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled softly at their silly stories and helped her husband with making the sweet rolls. She greeted him with a kiss, which earned disgusted groans from their daughters. Thalia giggled at her daughters before cutting up sections of bread for the next batch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She grabbed the knife and split the loaf into two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood poured out from the two slices of bread, which had suddenly morphed into some sort of meat. She gasped loudly and dropped the blood covered knife to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is the matter, my dear?" </em>
  <em>Vilkas</em>
  <em> questioned. She turned to him and found the horrible sight of his neck being slit open. A large amount of blood pushed it's way from her lover's neck before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body dropped dead to the floor, blood splattering against the cabinets. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Momma...?" </em>
  <em>Sofie's</em>
  <em> voice rang out, sounding hoarse and slurred. Thalia whipped her neck to where her daughters where just making the icing for the sweet rolls, but only found a bloody mess. The icing had turned into blood and guts, flies hovered over the bowl but that wasn't the worse part. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucia had fallen to the ground, blood staining her green dress and the white floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sofie looked worse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was still sitting up, her eyes glazed and unfocused. She held her own guts in her hands, intestines falling to the floor with a sickening plop. She turned her head to look at Thalia, blood pouring from both her mouth and eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why didn't you save us momma?" Her voice rang out into the silence of the room. Thalia just stared, eyes wide with disbelief and shock. Sofie locked eyes with her mother before falling dead to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>Thalia sat up straight, gasping for air and grabbing at her chest. The beast inside her growled and begged to be let loose but she once again pushed the fucker down into the corner of her soul. She examined her surroundings and noticed she was in a cell of some sort. Her armor was gone and so was her weapons, but she could rely on her magic.</p>
<p>This was not by any means her first night in jail.</p>
<p>She saw her wounds had been patched up and mentally cringed at the sight of all the bruises and cuts. A cough interrupted her and she looked to the person who had made the noise.</p>
<p>The tall blonde and short man from earlier were there, along with a woman she doesn't remember seeing with the group. Her hair was a mess and she seemed way too excited to be here.</p>
<p>"What are you!?" Her voice rang out, face suddenly pressed against the bars of the cell.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Was all Thalia said in response.</p>
<p>"Your ears!! They are so long and pointy! Is that just a birth defect?! Are you not human!?"</p>
<p>"I am a Bosmer, if it wasn't obvious enough," she spat at her captures, the chains on her wrists felt familiar, "Where is my armor and weapons?"</p>
<p>"Somewhere safe," the blonde promised, "but we need to trust you before we even think of giving them back."</p>
<p>"Trust me? You are the ones who abducted me after attacking for no fucking reason. If anything you should try gaining my trust."</p>
<p>"Oh, forget that! What did you mean by 'Bossner-"</p>
<p>"Bosmer."</p>
<p>"Heh. Right. Well! It doesn't matter! What are Vosners?" The eccentric lady pronounced Thalia's race wrong once again.</p>
<p>"Wood elves," Thalia deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Um. Yes! Now. What are those exactly?" Is this chick dense?</p>
<p>"Are you dense?" Thalia questioned.</p>
<p>"Yes," the short man replied for her. Thalia huffed a laugh, watching as the brunet whined at shorty for 'embarrassing' her.</p>
<p>"Enough!" The tallest of the group yelled out, authority dripping with every syllable, "We have no time for this. Now, Thalia. What were you doing outside the walls an-"</p>
<p>"What fucking walls?"</p>
<p>"The gigantic fucking walls, dumbass," the short as hell man spoke again and Thalia really wished she slit his throat when she had the chance.</p>
<p>"What FUCKING walls? Where am I?"</p>
<p>"You are in Trost. More specifically in the Survey Corps headquarters," the blonde answered, unhelpfully. What the fuck is Trost? Survey Corps?</p>
<p>"What shit are you spewing out of your mouth? I have never heard of any of that shit. I have shit to do and you are keeping me from it," her voice echoed into the filthy cell.</p>
<p>"Wow! She's even more of a potty mouth than you, Levi!" The brunette exclaimed, her cheeks flushed a pink color. She stared at Thalia with extreme excitement. 'Levi' tsked and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not here to hurt you guys, if that's what you think. I don't even know who you guys are and where I am. I'm honestly just as confused as you three," Thalia persuaded. She needs to get out of these fucking chains. She needs to figure out where exactly she is. And most importantly, she needs to give Miraak a slow and painful death.</p>
<p>Levi looked as emotionless as a person could be, the blonde looked like he was contemplating the situation, and the brunette...</p>
<p>"Good enough for me! Let me get you out of those silly chains!" She squealed, sounding more like a dying pig than anything else. She reminded Thalia of Cicero and it took <em>months</em> to get used to his constant shenanigans.</p>
<p>"Hanji! This is a serious matter!" The blonde subtly threatened the brunette, now known as 'Hanji.' Hanji pouted and crossed her arms, reminding Thalia of her daughters when they didn't want to do their chores. The difference was her children were children, this was a full grown adult.</p>
<p>The blonde turned his head and looked Thalia in the eyes. He was a handsome man, worn down by war. Thalia has seen it plenty of times. These men turn more into a machine rather than a person with emotions. His blue eyes were sharp and calculating. His person emitted a commanding aura and he seemed to use it well.</p>
<p>"My name is Erwin Smith. I am the commander of the Survey Corps. I have a deal for you."</p>
<p>Welp, this was going to be my best shot at getting out of here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoy feedback! Tell me what I did right and wrong to help make your reading experience better in the future</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>